tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Says Yes
* Michael Brandon |series=14 |series_no=14.09 |number=337 |released= * 21 October 2010 * 12 December 2010 * 12 May 2011 * 27 May 2011 * 14 October 2011 * 31 March 2012 * 20 May 2012 * 11 August 2016 |previous=Pop Goes Thomas |next=Thomas in Charge }} Victor Says Yes is the ninth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot It is a very busy day at the Steamworks. 'Arry and Bert are to have new valves fitted, Percy is waiting to have a new coat of paint applied, Edward has his broken boiler, and there are also trucks being repaired. Then, the Fat Controller and Gordon, who has blocked valves, arrive. Gordon needs to be repaired urgently as he is to take some children to Brendam to go on a boat trip. Victor promises to mend Gordon, despite there being no room at the Steamworks. Next, Thomas arrives with a broken footplate. Victor knows that there is no room and no time to fix Thomas, but Victor is determined to be the best, so he agrees to fix Thomas too. Then, Emily arrives. She is to collect a very important visitor from Brendam Docks and wants her buffers polished. Victor knows that he doesn't have the room or the time to polish her buffers, but he wants to be really useful, so he allows her to stay and wait. By now, the steamworks is packed with engines. Victor orders Gordon to chuff backwards, but his blocked valves shoot soot all over the Fat Controller's car as he returns to check on Gordon. The Fat Controller is very cross when he sees all the chaos. Victor apologises to the Fat Controller and promises to put everything right. Victor starts to organise the engines. First, he gets the workmen to clear Gordon's valves, he tells Emily her buffers will be polished the next day, he tells Edward to wait his turn and promises to have his boiler fixed very soon, then he tells Percy he will be repainted soon, next he promises that 'Arry and Bert will be fixed straight after Gordon, and he asks Thomas to come back the following day. Later, when Victor looks around the Steamworks, he sees that everything is under control and so does the Fat Controller when he returns. The Fat Controller calls Victor a really useful engine. Kevin asks Victor if he thinks he is really useful. Victor explains that they are both really useful together, despite Kevin's clumsiness when he drops another load, leaving the two of them to laugh about it. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Percy * Emily * 'Arry and Bert * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel Unleast *James *Henry *Toby Locations * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Sodor Slate Quarry * Brendam Docks Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Kerry Shale as 'Arry and Bert * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Percy and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Victor and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * David Bedella as Victor * Jules de Jongh as Emily * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon, 'Arry, Bert, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the tenth episode of the fourteenth series. * This episode marks the first of a few things for 'Arry and Bert: ** Their first appearances since the twelfth series episode, Gordon Takes a Shortcut. ** Their first speaking roles since the eleventh series episode, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. ** Their first appearances in full CGI. * This is the only episode written by Denise Cassar. Goofs * When the Fat Controller brings Gordon to the Steamworks, Gordon's regulator is still open when he stops. * In some scenes of Victor moving and then stopping, his boiler wobbles. * The narrator says smoke comes out of Gordon's valves, but it is actually coming from his cylinders. However, smoke only travels through the chimney. * In the US narration, when Thomas first arrives at the Steamworks, he says "Sir Topham Hatt" but his mouth moves to say "the Fat Controller." * In the Finnish dub, Kevin's English name is used once by accident. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Victor Says Yes (magazine story) and Victor Says Yes (2016 magazine story) Quotes In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Víctor Dice Sí pl:Wiktor się Zgadza ru:Виктор перестарался Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes